


Wonderful Life

by pervert_thoughts



Series: One shots [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Hurts - Freeform, Love, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: Naruto was driving back home on a Saturday night, rain started to fall lightly. He was tired, and the only thing in his head was a warm bed in his apartment. He was crossing the bridge across the Severn when he noticed a man of his dreams.





	Wonderful Life

Naruto was driving back home on a Saturday night, rain started to fall lightly. He was tired, and the only thing in his head was a warm bed in his apartment. He was crossing the bridge across the Severn when he noticed a man of his dreams. Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi was standing on the edge of the bridge, looking down into the water.

He stopped the car immediately and quickly came to him, wind blowing cold air through his clothes.

“Kakashi?” he asked uncertainly not really knowing what to do, but the silver haired man looked at him.

“Oh it’s you Naruto.” his gaze went back to the dark water underneath him.

“Kakashi it’s fucking cold, let me drive you home.” that sounded like a plan, well kind of.

“I’m sorry Naruto, I get into some trouble, and if you don’t mind I don’t want a company.” he replied in a silent voice, something was clenching his throat.

Something was in the air, they shared a look of silence communicating with each other without any words. Naruto knew what he had to do.

He grabbed his man and put a grip on his hand, as the rain put a tear in Kakashi’s eye.

Naruto didn’t hesitate, he looked into his eyes once more, pain and determination were visible in cerulean orbs as he said “Don’t let go, never give up it’s such a wonderful life.”

Kakashi was a bit startled, not knowing how to react to such words that seemed like a pure lie to him.

Without any further explanation the blond man pulled his silver companion to his car, they were driving through the city to the temple station, Kakashi was crying into the leather sit. Naruto had never seen him in such a mess. He knew the baby was a family man, but the world had got him down on his knees.

When they arrived the situation didn’t get any better, so Naruto threw him at the wall and kissed him like it was the last time in his life. His lips were hot against his lovers, entwining his fingers in the silver hair he pulled him closer. The older man kissed him back, like his life depended on it, showing him all his sorrow, regret, and longing. He dragged the tip of his tongue against plump lips and man in his arm shivered. Their kisses burnt like fire, and suddenly Kakashi started to believe. He took him in his arms, and he didn’t know why, but he thought he began to see.

Naruto said once more, his voice barely a whisper “Don’t let go, never give up it’s such a wonderful life.”

Kakashi put his fingers under his companions chin, tilting his head up so he could look straight into his beautiful eyes. He leaned forward and whispered “I won’t” brushing his pales cold lips against the plump ones once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I love Hurts song "Wonderful Life" and I heard it some time ago on the radio again. In my opinion, the lyrics beautifully describes the situation that could happen between Kakashi and Naruto, and that's why I made this story. Hope you enjoyed, I highly recommend you to listen to this song if you don't know it yet. Maybe someday I will rewrite the story and make it longer. Ja!


End file.
